Forbidden Relationship
FanFic by Wolvesofthebeyond Dawnheart looked around the croud of cats. They were all murmuring after the leaders spoke. She felt a brush against her pelt. "I see this is your first gathering after you became a warrior," a cat spoke in a mellow voice. "How did you know?" She asked, lookong around to find a gray long-haired tom with the greenest eyes. "It's mine too, and last I saw you, you were still an apprentice." The gray tom looked at the moon. Not a single cloud, except some were coming from the west side. "I am Fishclaw of FrostClan. And you are?" Dawnheart looked into Fishclaw's eyes, and realized something she has never felt in her life; love. "I am Dawnheart, of LavaClan." she purred. Her clan was looking at her, wondering. "I will see you later, meet here?" Fishclaw hissed into her ear. "Yes." They broke apart, as it was time to leave. It was Dawnheart's first time sneaking away, she thought for a second, Should I be doing this? Is this breaking the Warrior Code? She stood idol for a while. Of course not! I'm not trespassing, we won't be mating.... will we? No. I won't let it happen. She saw Fishclaw sitting in the gathering area. "Hello, Dawnheart." he mewed. "I-I'm glad to see you," Dawnheart was stumbling on her words. She's never felt this way before. The smell of a patrol made Dawnheart weary. She quickly walked over to Fishclaw, tripping. Fishclaw purred, "I know what this means, your in love." Dawnheart seemed worried and looked around. "I-I, I've never felt this way before. I'm disappointed in myself, though." "Don't be!" Fishclaw meowed, "We will be together, that doesn't mean we're mating!" Dawnheart looked away. "I want to, it is impossible." "Nothing is impossible. We will be together, forever." They both purred and pressed against each other and looked up to Silverpelt. StarClan. Dawnheart slipped away, unseen. She caught up with Fishclaw. "Hello, my love." Fishclaw was staring at his paws, but now he looked up. "There you are. What's with the swelled belly?" Dawnheart gasped. "Kits! It's all your fau-" she stopped. "It's m-my fault. Let's just ignore it." "Alright." They talked, exchanged clan news, Dawnheart told jokes, and they did it all as if Dawnheart wasn't pregnant. As Dawnheart came back, she caught some fresh-kill so no one would be suspicious. She decided to tell se must move to the nursery, but first she went to eat something. Fresh moss was laid for Dawnheart, but she found shedded fur on it. She purred and went to get new moss. It started to rain, so she just went to a dry spot to find some. As she was looking, she smelles a familiar scent. "Fishclaw!" Fishclaw purred and said, "I need to speak to you." "What are you doing so far out here in LavaClan territory?" Dawnheart frantically looked around for a patrol. "What do you want?" she hissed. "About the kits-" "What about the kits?" "I need to tell your clan about, us," Fishclaw pointed out. "No! I mean, a queen is allowed to keep their mates a secret. They do not need to tell," Dawnheart didn't want to get in trouble. "Okay. I will keep it a secret. For now." There was a different light in Fishclaw's eyes now, and Dawnheart didn't like it. TO BE CONTINUED...